fnaf_five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mangle
Mangle Mangle (a veces llamado/a The Mangle (le pusieron ese apodo porque estaba destrozada y por eso los trabajadores de la pizzería le empezaron a llamar The Mangle),Toy Foxy (cuando estaba en perfecto estado) '''o '''Foxy 2.0 (ambas))es uno de los nuevos animatrónicos en Five Nights at Freddy's 2 y es la versión rediseñada de Foxy de Five Nights At Freddys 1! Localizaciones Mangle comienza la noche destrozado/a en una esquina de Kid's Cove. Una vez activado/a, viajará por la Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear desde el techo, yendo por el Prize Corner (Rincón de premios), Game Area (Zona de juegos), Main Hall (Pasillo principal), Party Room 1 (Salón de fiestas 1), Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2), aparece en el pasillo central afuera de laOffice (Oficina), y luego se dirigirá al Right Air Vent (Conducto de ventilación derecho) que es por donde tratará de entrar a la oficina. Mangle no entra a la oficina desde el pasillo. Es la que más apariciones puede hacer en las habitaciones junto con otro animatrónico. Cuando Mangle esté en la misma habitación que estás observando con las cámaras, o en la oficina, se oirá una estática o radiofrecuencia. Comportamiento Mangle comienza la noche en una esquina en la ensenada de los niños, en una posición retorcida de maquinaria. Una vez activado, viajará principalmente por la pizzería a través del techo. Viaja a través de las zonas Prize Corner, Área de Juegos, Salón de fiestas 1 y 2, el pasillo fuera de la oficina, y, finalmente, se arrastra a través de la salida de la ventilación del lado derecho para llegar a la oficina. Mangle no intenta entrar en la oficina desde el pasillo. Mangle también puede aparecer con frecuencia en la misma habitación con otros animatronics. Cuando Mangle se mueve dentro o fuera de una habitación que es controlada por las cámaras, se producirá una alimentación de estática. Una vez que Mangle se vio en el punto ciego de la salida de la ventilación derecha, el jugador debe ponerse la Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para librarse de el/ella. Si el jugador mira las cámaras y luego baja el monitor antes de ponerse la máscara, Mangle estará en el techo por encima del jugador. En este punto, Mangle puede atacar al azar, donde su cabeza se abate desde el techo hacia la cara del jugador. Parece que no se puede deshacerse de Mangle una vez dentro de la Oficina, a menos de que no sean las 6 AM. Cada vez que el jugador ve a Mangle, hará un sonido distorsionado, similar a la estática de radio. El sonido es, en realidad, posiblemente, una banda de radio codificada, con un RTTY-75W-codificado militar (Radio Teletipo 75 baudios WIDE)de transmisión. En el medio, hay lo que suena como una voz demoníaca, pero en realidad es sólo un desajustado SSB (Single Side Band) voz. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no es un RTTY código Morse, las voces no tienen un significado, y RTTY no es un SSTV tampoco. El sonido es sólo para fines estéticos - difícil de descifrar, pero sólo existen para fines ambientales. Su Voz Con que quieres conocer la voz de este ser ¿verdad? bueno aqui esta n.n https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYcp6mqDb5o Mira el videó y escucharas su voz Curiosidades * Al comienzo del tráiler si se mira de cerca los dibujos se pueden ver dos que parecen ser niños sosteniendo la cabeza de Mangle. * El Chico del Teléfono revela en una de sus llamadas que el personal del restaurante habían reparado varias veces a Mangle antes de decidir que sería una atracción para "desarmar y volver a armar". * La estática de Mangle no suena en la versión para móviles ni tampoco cuando está fuera del pasillo. La causa de esto es totalmente desconocida. * De todos los animatrónicos, Mangle es el/la que en peor estado se encuentra, hasta el punto de ser un endoesqueleto sin traje. * Mangle parece tener dos cabezas de endoesqueleto, pero no dos cuerpos completos. Mientras está en la Game Area(Zona de juegos), en el Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2) y en el techo de la Office (Oficina) se puede ver un segundo par de dientes metido en su boca, y también se puede notar (sobretodo mientras está en el Party Room 2) una segunda cabeza de endoesqueleto colgando de su cuerpo. * El Chico del Teléfono describe a Mangle como si fuese varón («So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some "take apart and put back together" attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle"»), pero en la Noche Personalizada en el desafío de "Ladies' Night" (Noche de damas) aparecen Chica, Toy Chica y Mangle por defecto. Algunos especulan que Scott añadió a Mangle para mantener equilibrada la dificultad. * Algunos piensan que la La Mordida del '87 fue causada por Mangle. ** Una cosa que se tiene en cuenta es su forma de atacar. Parecido a Foxy (aunque este parece ser un poco más abajo), el ataque de Mangle es una arremetida contra el jugador, aparentemente con la intención de capturarlo dentro de su boca. Los ataques de los demás animatrónicos no se ve que impliquen mordidas, sino gritos, o al jugador siendo capturado. * Cuando Mangle logra entrar a la Office (Oficina) parece ser que los demás animatrónicos se mueven más rápido, posiblemente sea por sus sonidos de radiofrecuencia. * Mangle es uno de los dos animatrónicos que se pueden ser vistos en su punto de partida en la Noche Personalizada, siendo el otro BB. * Cuando Mangle se ve en la cámara del Conducto de Ventilación Derecho se puede ver un ojo negro. ** Posiblemente sea un parche agujerado * A pesar de estar en un completo estado de abandono, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse de pie, incluso andar por las paredes, techos y dar arremetidas. * Mientras Mangle y Foxy están en el pasillo de la Office (Oficina) al mismo tiempo, se puede ver con más claridad ambos ojos de su endoesqueleto. ** Un detalle notable es que sus piezas de color rosa se ven de color rojo cuando está en el pasillo con Foxy. Esto es probablemente debido a la iluminación. * A pesar de que en una de las imágenes de los avances del juego de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 se puede ver a Mangle junto con Foxy y ambos tienen un garfio, en el juego Mangle no tiene ninguno. * Mangle parece ser el/la única animatrónico "Toy" que carece de cejas, aparte de BB, al igual que Bonnie en el primer juego. * Mangle es el único animatrónico basado en un personaje original que no se conoce como un "Toy". Se cree que en algún momento ha sido llamado/a Toy Foxy, hasta que fue destrozado/a y apodado Mangle por el personal, pero esto no es más que una suposición. * Cuando Mangle está en el Kid's Cove se puede observar un globo ocular a su alrededor. Cuando se marcha, el globo ocular desaparece. * Mangle es el/la único/a de los nuevos animatrónicos que no lleva un adorno al atravesar la pizzería. * Mangle es uno de los pocos personajes que no tienen un peluche desbloqueable o figura en la Noche Personalizada, junto con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y la Marioneta. * Mangle tiene un raro porcentaje de estar activo/a en la primera noche. ** Esto podría ser un guiño a Foxy que al igual que Mangle, en el primer juego tiene un pequeño porcentaje de salir de la Pirate Cove (Cueva pirata). ** En la version demo, Mangle no se mueve nunca en la noche * Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Mangle no puede entrar a la Office (Oficina) desde el pasillo. Lo mismo sucede conToy Chica. * Mangle, junto con su contraparte original (Foxy), es el único animatrónico principal que no aparece en el menú principal. * Mangle es el segundo animatronic en aparecer en la oficina y luego atacar directamente con su cabeza. ** El primero es Golden Freddy. * Al llevar un moño rosado (Se le puede ver mejor cuando se asoma por el pasillo), hace que Foxy sea el único animatrónico (Sin contar a la Marioneta y a Balloon Boy ) que no lleva absolutamente ningún accesorio para el cuello, igual que en el primer juego. Mangle y la Marioneta son los únicos animatrónicos con los labios pintados. Apariencia A diferencia del Foxy original, la nariz de Mangle se ha reducido en tamaño. El parche en el ojo y el garfio que era una parte de la apariencia de Foxy se eliminan por completo para Mangle también. Al igual que el rediseño de Bonnie, Chica, y Freddy, Mangle tiene un parecido a la mirada de un muñeco de ventrílocuo. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, que son difíciles de notar a partir de la imagen del trailer de apertura, así como una barra de labios al azar de puntos en su hocico alargado. Sus dientes son también más pequeños, pero Mangle parece tener más dientes. Una corbata de lazo de color rosa también está unido a su chasis doblado, y sus ojos también parecen ser más realistas en el diseño que las otras. También tiene una segunda cabeza que parece totalmente endoesqueleto en el diseño, que lleva su ojo izquierdo en él/ella. Si es mirado de cerca, se puede ver que Mangle tiene esmalte rosa de uñas en la "mano" y "pie". Mangle está claramente en un estado desfigurado y contorsionado, al parecer, casi hasta el punto de la mutilación mecánica.Mangle tampoco parecen tener un traje en absoluto, siendo casi en su totalidad un endoesqueleto, a excepción de su cabeza, sus dos manos, y uno de sus pies, que permanecen unidas a su endoesqueleto. Su cabeza es de color blanco, y tiene acentos de color rosa en su oído interno y el hocico. Su ojo derecho está todavía unido a su cabeza de disfraces, a diferencia de su ojo izquierdo, que todavía está unido a su cabeza endoesqueleto. Su cabeza de disfraces también parece estar luxación de la cabeza del endoesqueleto, que puede ser visto flotando junto a él/ella. Mangle no parece tener un torso en su endoesqueleto, y parece ser casi enteramente hecho de ramas del Endoesqueleto. Alambres cuelgan de múltiples partes del cuerpo. También hay tres ojos de su cuerpo de varias endoesqueleto pueden ser vistos cuando Mangle está en la ensenada de los niños. La causa para el estado severamente mutilado de Mangle, como se ha señalado por el Sujeto del teléfono en la Noche 3, se debe a la exposición a los niños pequeños, quienes constantemente lo rasgaban, pieza por pieza, lo que obligó al personal a volver a montarlo después de cada turno de trabajo. Con el tiempo, el personal decidió que Toy Foxy se convertiría en un 'desmontar y poner de nuevo juntas las piezas" para los niños más pequeños a perder el tiempo con esté. El resultado de esto ha sido apodado por el personal como "Mangle/Toy Foxy/foxy v2.0". .